This invention is related to a walking beam apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus in which a lifting bar and a transfer bar are each mechanically connected to a drive motor to step a group of workpieces along a pair of guide rails to an accumulating position.
Certain industrial processes require a workpiece to be stepped along either a linear or a curved path of motion. Usually a group of workpieces are stepped along a guide rail or beam to a position where they are accumulated and available so as to be individually picked up.